El Sello del Mañana
by Kira97
Summary: Aang y Katara han sido amigos desde la infancia, sin embargo un día sin previo aviso su lazo se rompe, y ambos terminan afectados por ello. Pero ¿que es esto que les ha separado? ¿Y que es lo que pueden hacer al respecto? Es muy triste...porque ni siquiera ellos lo saben... (Decidí cambiar la clasificación porque falta mucho para que algo "así" suceda.)
1. Chapter 1-Extraños

Hola de nuevo!

Espero que estés teniendo un buen día hoy, y si no, pues veré que puedo hacer ^^

Esta es una nueva historia que he tenido en la cabeza todo el día desde que la soñé esta mañana, será un poco distinta en ciertos factores...si, los de aquí abajito:

1-La guerra nunca pasó, por lo tanto esta será una historia completamente diferente.

2-Aang aún es menor que Katara.(seh...)

3-Katara y Aang viven en la misma línea de tiempo (es decir: Aang no estuvo encerrado en el bloque de hielo por cien años).

4-Aang aún es el Avatar.

5-Cambiaré de puntos de vista en esta historia, por lo que el nombre de la persona que estará contando la historia aparecerá en cursiva al inicio de su "punto de vista".(Si el texto no comienza con ningún nombre, quiere decir que es narrado neutral.)

Y yo creo que con eso es sufi...aaaaa

6-Avatar:el último maestro del aire no me pertenece...

Ahora sí. Espero que la disfrutes :3

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 1- Extraños.

Gyatso, uno de los miembros oficiales más valorados de la Tribu Agua del Sur, y amigo personal del Jefe de la Tribu: Hakoda; ha sido invitado a una reunión muy importante, el monje es acompañado de su joven pupilo de apenas 8 años, Aang.

Ambos bajaron del bisonte de Gyatso para luego ser recibidos por nada menos que por Hakoda, con quien Gyatso compartió un amistoso abrazo.

El par finalmente entra al gran palacio de hielo, conocido también como el hogar de Hakoda y sus dos hijos: Su hijo mayor: El Príncipe Sokka; y su hija: La Princesa Katara...ella odiaba ese título. Y en un victorioso escapé que puso en acción mientras su padre recibía a los numerosos invitados, la niña salió del palacio.

Mientras caminaba por la nieve, Katara alcanzó a ver una figura a lo lejos, era un niño junto con un enorme monstruo peludo, a la niña casi le da un ataque luego de ver como aquel monstruo sacó su enorme lengua y lamió al niño.

-¡Detente!- Gritó, mientras luchaba por caminar sobre la densa nieve.

El niño volteó a verla, sus ojos eran de un profundo gris ceniza. La niña se detuvo en seco, justo frente a él.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-Preguntó colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

El niño la miró confundido.

-Supongo...- Dijo bajando la mirada hacia su camisa cubierta de saliva.- Solo es baba de bisonte...

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ -Gritó Katara tirando de su camisa.

-¡Oye tranquila!- Dijo el niño tomándole de las manos. -Está bien...es el bisonte de mi mentor.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Katara soltó su camisa y de repente sus manos sobre las de ella se volvieron más interesantes que su temor por el bisonte. Aang se quedó viendo sus manos por unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ven.-Dijo tomándole de la mano y caminando hacia el bisonte.

El cuerpo de Katara se tensó al verse tan cerca de aquel animal. Entonces Aang acercó su mano a la cabeza del bisonte, la niña cerró los ojos con fuerza pero luego de sentir la suavidad de su pelaje sus temores se desvanecieron.

El bisonte se acostó sobre su espalda, rogando por que los niños le mimaran.

-¡Aang!

Ambos niños se detuvieron en seco y voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que les había llamado. En eso Gyatso se acercó a ambos y se arrodilló frente a Aang.

-Aang, te he dicho que no...-Dijo antes de notar la presencia de la chica que le acompañaba.-...hola, ¿y tu quien eres? -Preguntó el monje con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

-Me llamo Katara.- Respondió, dando un paso al frente.

-Pues es un placer Katara...-Dijo dándole la mano.-..mi nombre es Gyatso.

Aang volteó a ver a Katara con sorpresa.

-¿Tu eres la hija del Jefe Hakoda?-Preguntó.

Katara asintió y Aang le obsequió una sonrisa antes de devolver su atención hacia el monje frente a él

-¿Ibas a decirme algo Gyatso?

-Si.-Respondió con una sonrisa.- Te iba a sugerir que tu y Katara llevaran a Muggi al establo.

Aang asintió y ágilmente saltó sobre el bisonte y tomó las riendas.

-Ven, Katara.- Dijo extendiendo su mano, entonces la movió en un modo extraño.

En eso Katara sintió una ráfaga de aire bajo sus pies y rápidamente se elevó hacia el bisonte, bajó justo al lado de Aang.

-¡Eres un maestro-aire!- Exclamó. Aang solo le sonrió ampliamente.

A causa de la densa nieve y el cansancio del bisonte, Aang no pudo llevar a Katara al establo como él hubiera querido, volando. Aun así el entusiasmo de Katara por estar montada en un bisonte no descendió ni un poco, y eso a él le bastaba.

Los años pasaban y las visitas al Polo Sur se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, no era algo que le molestara mucho a los dos ahora jóvenes; Aang ya contaba con 14 años cuando Katara recién cumplía los 16. Las aventuras que vivían se hacían cada vez más increíbles para ambos y al igual que ellos, su lazo fue creciendo más y más...hasta que un día simplemente...se desvaneció.

Las invitaciones a la Tribu del Sur dejaron de llegar de un día para otro, las reuniones se acabaron, e incluso esas visitas sorpresa simplemente...terminaron...

Y lo peor es que ninguno de los dos sabía porque...

-o-o

Espero que este te haya gustado, no, no se quedará así, no te preocupes por eso, esto continuará o si no dejo de llamarme Sofía Guadalupe Catrina María Zulema Macías del sagrado corazón de Jesús...nah es broma, pero no pienso dejarlo, así que prepárate porque esto recién comienza...

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2-Finalmente

Holis cara de bolis ^^

He vuelto! y conmigo traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia tan rara, espero que lo disfrutes x3

La verdad no creí que llegara a tener reviews tan rápido, pero me alegran el día ^^ gracias.

Avatar:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 2- Finalmente.

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron lentamente, despertada a causa de aquel rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, se sentó sobre su cama. Un largo bostezo seguido por su matutino estiramiento de brazos inauguraron su día.

-Otra vez ese sueño...-Murmuró para sí, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Sin embargo aquello que le había acosado estos últimos días no era más que un recuerdo disfrazado de sueño. Su subconsciente trataba de decirle algo, y ella no hacía más que ignorarlo.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Aang; ha de haber tenido unos 16 la última vez que él le visitó, sin embargo su vida había dado un giro radical desde aquel día.

Un par de golpes en su puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Katara?- Llamó su hermano mayor.- El desayuno ya está listo.

Katara alzó la mirada para encontrarse aún sobre su cama, una puerta cerrada a unos metros de ella.

-Bajo en un minuto...-Dijo adormitada.

La joven de ahora 18 años tomó la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la ducha. Algunos minutos después decidió bajar para acompañar a Hakoda y Sokka al desayuno. Fueron los 47 minutos más silenciosos de su vida ya que efectivamente compartió el desayuno con su padre y hermano por primera vez en un tiempo; no es que alguno de ellos fuera culpable de esto, no era culpa de nadie que su madre naciera con un problema en el corazón, el mismo que acabó con su vida dos semanas atrás.

Katara entró a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama, sus dedos subieron hasta llegar al dije del collar que portaba desde hace unos días. En eso un fuerte grito le llamó desde la cocina.

-¡Katara!- Gritó Hakoda.

La joven maestra corrió hasta donde su padre estaba, únicamente para encontrarle frente a la mesa del comedor con un pergamino abierto en sus manos, un listón anaranjado sobre la mesa...eso sólo significaba una cosa...

Katara se acercó a su padre con una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

-Es del Templo Aire del Sur.-Dijo Hakoda.-Al parecer solicitan mi presencia para una de reunión muy importante.

La sonrisa de Katara se hizo aún más amplia. Hakoda le miró por unos segundos, notando su repentina emoción.

-¿Que te parece si me acompañas?, tú junto con tu hermano.- Preguntó.

Un leve rubor apareció sobre las mejillas de Katara.

-Suena genial...nunca hemos ido al Templo Aire del Sur...-Disimuló.

El plan estaba hecho, a excepción de Sokka quien no encontró mucho interés en visitar un lugar donde solo habita gente vegetariana. Sin embargo Katara hizo un esfuerzo por meter cuanta ropa cupiera en su maleta, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría ahí así que improvisó.

-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente partieron en un bisonte volador junto con uno de los maestros aire que le hizo el favor a Gyatso de recoger a sus invitados. Katara no pudo disfrutar tanto el viaje ya que se quedó dormida poco tiempo antes de que despegaran.

Katara fue despertada por su padre luego de unas horas.

-¿Hakoda?

El hombre giró su vista para encontrarse con su viejo amigo.

-¡Gyatso!- Exclamó antes de acercarse a él y compartir un abrazo. Al separarse de Gyatso, Hakoda notó a un joven maestro aire a solo unos metros de ellos.

Katara reaccionó de inmediato ante aquel nombre.

-¿Aang, eres tú?- Preguntó Hakoda.

Katara bajó del bisonte; su corazón se detuvo al ver al joven, fue como si su cuerpo estuviera actuando por si solo; cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba abrazándole con fuerza. Sin embargo la forma en la que él le abrazó de vuelta no fue la que ella esperaba, su tacto era frío y mecanizado, por un segundo creyó haberse equivocado de chico. Entonces le soltó.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos, Katara esperaba alguna palabra de Aang, sus ojos buscaban un gesto, una emoción...algo. Pero para su sorpresa lo único que encontró fue una concha vacía; era como si su espíritu se hubiese esfumado...y le asustaba...

-¿Aang?

-¿Qué?-Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Katara se sorprendió aún más. Aang solo suspiró pesadamente.

-Con permiso.-Dijo Aang con una voz seca y más grave de lo que recordaba.-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Katara sintió una mano sobre su hombro mientras veía al chico alejarse lentamente; giró la cabeza para encontrar a Gyatso quien le obsequiaba una leve sonrisa.

-Estará bien, solo ha estado un poco tenso estos días...- Dijo el monje invitándola a entrar al templo. La joven pasó la mayor parte del recorrido en una especie de trence, perdida en sus pensamientos; no era por ser grosera...es solo que Katara no había venido específicamente para ver el templo...

-o-o

Bueno, espero que la hayas disfrutado...¡ahora las preguntas inútiles que solo lograrán meterte ideas locas en la cabeza!

¿Que pasó con Aang estos últimos días? ¿Acaso seguirá sintiendo lo mismo por Katara? ¿Seguirá siquiera siendo el mismo?...

El siguiente capítulo será mejor así que no te lo pierdas!

Todos los comentarios, quejas y tomatazos son bienvenidos x3

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3-¿Que haces aquí?

Ya sé, ya sé...¿Yo actualizando un día Lunes? bueno, no existen los imposibles (menos cuando no voy a la escuela x3)

Como probablemente te diste cuenta, cambié la clasificación porque (como agregué en la descripción) falta bastante para que algo tan serio pase. Por ahora habrá que concentrarnos en los problemas principales ¿okas?

Quiero agradecerles porque WOW! no pensé llegar a las setentaytantas vistas tan pronto ^^

Pues ya no te atraso...Tercera llamada! Comenzamos!

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. (Pero no me rendiré, nunca yo me rendiré no...oh oh oh)

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 3- ¿Que haces aquí?

El recorrido ni siquiera había terminado y el cerebro de Katara no había hecho más que jugar con ella y las millones de respuestas que existían para el fallido reencuentro con el joven monje.

Katara se detuvo mientras Gyatso y Hakoda seguían caminando, lo que llamó la atención de su padre.

-¿Katara?- Comenzó Hakoda mientras se acercaba a su hija.- ¿Estas bien?

La joven se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas.

-Estoy mareada...-Dijo hundiendo el rostro en sus rodillas.

-Debe ser la altura...-Comentó Gyatso caminando hacia la chica y arrodillándose a su lado.-Será mejor que la llevemos a casa...

En eso la fuerza con la que Katara se sostenía se desvaneció y calló desmallada sobre el hombro del monje.

-.-.-.-

_Katara._

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me senté sobre, lo que pude percibir, era una cama. Miré a mi alrededor y me ubiqué en uno de los cuartos del templo, quizás no habré prestado mucha atención al recorrido pero estoy segura de que ésta es una de las habitaciones de la zona de cabañas para los monjes más jóvenes.

Miro a mi alrededor, pero lo único que puedo ver son dos puertas de madera, una frente a mi y otra del lado izquierdo de la cama. Me pongo de pie y la fría briza que entra por la ventana a mi izquierda me obliga a llevar aquella sábana sobre los hombros. Me acerco a la ventana que está al lado de la puerta y me asomo un poco, ya anocheció y lo único que alcanzo a ver son algunas luces doradas que se asoman por las ventanas de las demás cabañas. En eso algo capta mi atención, sobre la pared de mi lado derecho hay una repisa de madera ; me acerco a ésta pero la falta de luz no me ayuda a identificar lo que hay sobre la ella.

Son una figurillas, tomo una de éstas, es un juguete; parece ser una tortuga de tela rellena de arena. De repente escucho como se abre la puerta que está al lado de mi. La persona que se asoma me es familiar.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Cuestionó el joven maestro aire. La vela que lleva en la mano me ayuda a ver con un poco más de claridad, por desgracia lo primero que alcanzo a ver son esas terribles ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¿Aang?

Definitivamente es Aang, me doy un tiempo para asimilar lo mucho que ha cambiado desde la última ves que le vi, tomando en cuenta que no tuve mucho tiempo esta mañana. Y al parecer él hace lo mismo. En cuanto su atención llegó al objeto en mis manos una expresión se sorpresa inundó su rostro.

-¿Que nunca te enseñaron que no debes tocar nada mientras estás en una casa ajena?- Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

Sentí la misma sensación de sorpresa que me llenó ésta mañana, sin embargo ahora estoy preparada.

-Sí, pero se ve que a ti no te enseñaron a recibir visitas...- Dije dándole el juguete.

Noté que se sorprendió ante mi respuesta, sin embargo tomó el muñeco y suspiró pesadamente, su ceño fruncido. En eso una sonrisa falsa se formó sobre su rostro...

-Bienvenida...-Dijo sarcásticamente.

No puedo explicar que fue exactamente lo que me impulsó a sostener la puerta antes que que la cerrara en mi cara; sentí la sábana caer al suelo. Entonces yo me llevé la sorpresa al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...

-Aang...

-¿Que haces aquí?- Cuestionó.

Tal vez fui demasiado lejos con aquel comentario...

-Aang...-Dije antes de dejar salir un suspiro.-Lo lamento...no fue mi intención...

-¿Que-haces-aquí?- Repitió, pausando en cada palabra.

-El monje Gyatso nos invitó.- Respondí restándole importancia.

-Eso es mentira...-Dijo secamente.

-¡¿De que hablas?! -Exclamé.- Llegó una invitación a mi casa y...

-Tú lo has dicho...-Interrumpió.- Llegó una invitación, para Hakoda...tú no tenías que venir...

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, negué con la cabeza.

-Y-yo...

-Nadie te invitó a ti...-Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla...suspiró.-¿Por qué tenías que venir?- Susurró.

Solté la puerta, permitiendo que ésta se cerrara lentamente frente a mí...entonces decidí sentarme, mi espalda recargada sobre la puerta...

-Solo quería verte de nuevo...-Susurré mientras aquella lágrima corría por mi mejilla.

Estoy casi segura de que él también está recargado al otro lado de la puerta. Tomé la sábana del suelo y me envolví en ella.

-.-.-.-

_Aang._

Me desperté con una leve molestia en la espalda;no es buena idea dormir sentado...mucho menos recargado en una puerta de madera...

Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir el juguete en mis manos, lo miré por unos segundos...¿Por qué tenías que venir Katara?, ¿Es alguna especie de castigo?,¡Yo...yo solo soy un chico normal!

-No, no lo eres- Dice.

Esa maldita voz de nuevo. Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza e intento callarla pero no funciona...como de costumbre.

-¡Cállate!- Murmuro entre dientes.

-Vamos, sigue intentando...inténtalo como si lo fueras a lograr...- Dice mofándose.

Discutir conmigo mismo no es la mejor forma de comenzar el día, sin embargo he llegado a acostumbrarme desde hace un par de semanas...no hay problema...

-Sigue intentando...

Suspiro y me pongo de pie, ignorándome a mi mismo. Me asomo por uno de los agujeros de la puerta de madera y alcanzo a ver a Katara acurrucada, al lado de ella una sábana.

-Perfecto...ella siempre hallará la forma de bloquearnos el camino, ¿no es así?

Dejo salir un gruñido ante tan estúpido comentario e intento abrir la puerta lo más despacio posible. Logro salir de mi habitación sin tanto problema; sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar...si a mi me dolió despertar recargado en la puerta...a Katara le dolerá aún más despertar acurrucada en el suelo.

Decidí recostar a Katara sobre la cama, luego de cubrirle con la sábana no pude evitar mirarle por unos minutos; quiero decir...vaya que ha crecido;bueno...ambos hemos crecido...

-o-o

Y bien...¿que te pareció?...solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas acerca de la recámara y su diseño, la idea original es del capítulo "Tormenta" de la primera temporada, yo solo agregué la repisa y la puerta extra, en los próximos capítulos verás porque *Risa malvada*

Las sugerencias, comentarios y dedos picando mi ojo son válidos ^^

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4-¿Que te está pasando?

Bueno actualizaré hoy también ok?

Quiero agradecerte por seguir leyendo ésto, de verdad significa mucho ^^

Antes de comenzar quiero hacer una aclaración, la tortuga de juguete que mencioné anteriormente es en realidad una de las reliquias de los avatares anteriores (mostradas en el capítulo "Tormenta") al principio me había parecido un juguete de malla relleno de arena, pero ahora que investigué acerca de ellas, la tortuga es de barro no de malla pero la mantendré así para no cambiar datos y revolver la historia.

Por cierto, para aquellos que se sacaron de onda con el capítulo anterior...les dejaré una frase para que comprendan un poco más hacia donde va esto...

"Los monstruos no duermen bajo tu cama, duermen dentro de tu cabeza."

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece...

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 4-¿Que te está pasando?

_Katara._

Sentí una mano mover mi hombro con desesperación, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una borrosa imagen compuesta de tonos anaranjados y amarillos. La imagen comenzó a hacerse un poco más clara con forme los segundos pasaban, entonces alcancé a ver a un monje frente a mi...

-¿Aang?- Murmuré.

-No, Katara. Soy yo, Gyatso.- Dijo con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunté. Debo decir que la mirada en sus ojos me alarmó un poco.

-Es Aang...-Dijo.- ¿Sabes en donde está?

Sentí mi corazón detenerse por un segundo y mi vista se dirigió a la puerta frente a mi. entonces me di cuenta de algo...desperté sobre la cama en lugar del suelo...

-¿Acaso Aang...

Un suspiro de derrota por parte del monje interrumpió mi teoría.

-Ya lo buscamos por todo el templo, no está ahí...- Comentó Gyatso bajando la mirada.

-Bueno...yo pensé que estaría allí- Dije sin quitar la mirada de la puerta.- ...ayer hablamos, y ahí es en donde le vi por última vez...

Supongo que Gyatso notó la tristeza que me provocaba recordar nuestra "conversación", aunque no creo que Aang le haya contado de ella...

-Katara...tengo que hablar contigo...- Dijo el monje evadiendo mi mirada.

-¿Si, Gyatso?- Pregunté arqueando la ceja.

-Aang se enteró de algo hace unas semanas, no puedo decirte que es pero prométeme que tratarás de hablar con él, eres la única que puede traerlo de vuelta...

-¿Que quiere decir con "traerlo de vuelta"?

-Katara...estoy seguro que el Aang que recuerdas no era el mismo con el que conversaste anoche.- Gyatso dejó salir un suspiro.-Esta..."situación" que se le ha presentado le está lastimando mucho. Esperaba con ansias que vinieras al templo porque sé que tú eres la única que puede hacer que su espíritu ceda ante su destino.

-¿Espíritu?

El monje suspiró antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Solo...intenta hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí para conseguir como respuesta el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lentamente. Entonces me puse de pie y me concentré en alistarme para salir a buscar a Aang. No pudo haber desaparecido así como así y si Gyatso dice que yo puedo encontrarlo entonces lo haré.

Estuve a punto de salir de la habitación cuando mi pie resbaló con algo, casi me caigo de no ser por que tomé la orilla de la ventana a tiempo. Miré con cuidado el objeto bajo mi pie, era la tortuga de juguete que le dí a Aang anoche, ¿que hace en la entrada de la puerta?. Lo tomé para ponerlo sobre la repisa junto con los otros juguetes pero para mi sorpresa los tres juguetes que ahí estaban ahora se encontraban regados en el suelo...¿que rayos pasó aquí?

-.-.-

_Aang._

Mi corazón se aceleró por unos segundos luego de remover aquel escurridizo mechón de cabello que cubría el bello rostro de Katara.

-Lo bello también es peligroso...-Dice.

-¡Muy gracioso!- Murmuro sarcásticamente.

-¿Que? Solo es un recordatorio y lo sabes...ambos lo sabemos.

-¡No! ¡yo no soy como tú!- Digo a regañadientes.

Él deja salir una carcajada...

-Otro recordatorio genio...yo soy tú...

Sentí como mi cuerpo se movía fuera de mi control hacia la repisa de madera; mi brazo se estiró para tomar aquella tortuga sin embargo al tratar de impedirlo terminé arrojando todos los juguetes al suelo con una ráfaga de aire.

-¡YA BASTA!- Grité.

Entonces escuché a Katara balbucear algunas cosas, cerré los ojos con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas...no puedo seguir así...¡debo salir de aquí!

Y por eso estoy aquí sobre el tejado de la habitación de estatuas.

Logro escuchar un ruido a mis espaldas.

-¿Aang?

-¡¿KA-KATARA?!

-o-o

Y bien? como va hasta ahora? (ya sé, es corto pero haré lo posible por alargar uno este fin de semana...)

Los comentarios, sugerencias y turbas furiosas son bienvenidas :3

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5-¿Que te está pasando? Parte II

Holigüis!

Ya sé que los últimos capítulos han sido cortos así que voy a compensarlos con éste ¿okis?

Y como siempre quiero agradecerles a aquellos que sigan leyendo esta historia :3

Karen: Y sé, es medio obvio lo de las reliquias pero de todos modos quise aclararlo por si alguien no lo llegara a captar. Gracias de antemano x3

Tophatloa123: No! no me odies! piedad! jeje, no te preocupes, esa "cosa" tiene nombre (de hecho el siguiente capítulo lo lleva, así que solo ruego por paciencia ^^)

lupita leal: De verdad te agradezco el apoyo y no te preocupes...bueno si, preocúpate un poco (el siguiente capítulo lo explicará todo ¿okis?)

Avatargaire: Me agrada que te agrade :3 y de hecho estoy pensando en alargar los capítulos, pero la historia es medio improvisada todavía sí que todavía me falta empatar algunas cosas (por eso son tan cortitos :B)

sugarqueen: Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad me levanta el ánimo ^^

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 5- ¿Que te está pasando? (Parte II)

_Katara._

Metí la tortuga en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a la puerta pero al salir de la cabaña choqué con una chica nómada aire.

-¡Disculpa!- Exclamé.

-No te preocupes...-Dijo con una sonrisa. En eso noté como sus ojos me examinaban de arriba a abajo.- ¿No eres de por aquí cierto?

Negué con la cabeza y estiré mi brazo en forma de saludo.

-Soy Katara, de la Tribu Agua del Sur.- Dije. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Entonces tú eres la famosa Katara...-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. El toque de amargura que le dio a su voz al mencionar mi nombre me desconcertó un poco.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si, mi novio solía mencionarte en ocasiones...-Dijo mientras fingía sacar una basura de sus uñas.-Pero no importa, eso fue hace mucho...en fin, ¿sabes en donde está?

-Novi...quiero decir...no, no tengo idea de en donde está.-Dije bajando la mirada. No puedo creer esto...

-Bueno, cuando lo encuentres puedes avisarle que Gikki lo está buscando, ¿de acuerdo?

Ni siquiera recuerdo haber aceptado, pero estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que estoy casi segura de haberlo hecho...ahora en serio tengo que hablar con Aang.

Ya recorrí todo el templo y no hay rastro de Aang; tal vez estuvo frente a mí y ni siquiera lo pude ver. Ahora todo tiene sentido...por eso dejó de visitarme en el Polo Sur, por eso no quiso que viniera con papá...por ella.

Ya es medio día y estoy hambrienta, estaba por entrar a buscar a Gyatso cuando logré distinguir una figura sobre el techo del pilar más alto del templo.

-¿Aang?...-Susurro. ¿Como diantres se subió hasta allá?

Noté un árbol con un lago a unos cuantos metros de mí, entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Corrí hacia el árbol y tomé un poco del agua para crear unas escaleras de hielo. No llegué a la altura del techo pero sí a una distancia en donde me pueda escuchar...espero...

-¡¿AANG?!-Grito.

-¡KA-KATARA!-Grita antes de ponerse de pie, entonces noto como pasa su brazo por su rostro. ¿Acaso estuvo llorando?...- ¡¿Que haces ahí?!

-¡¿Tu que haces ahí?!- Grito.

En eso toma su planeador y se arroja del techo; siento una ráfaga de aire correr y veo como Aang se desequilibra y de dirige hacia mi.

Ambos caímos al agua, salimos chorreando pero gracias a nuestros poderes nos secamos rápido.

-Te estuve buscando...- Dije fingiendo regañarle, mis manos en la cintura.

-Disculpa...- Dijo sentándose sobre una roca.- No fue mi intención...

Noté como su misma energía negativa lo consumía.

-Aang...- Dije sentándome al lado de él.- Puedes decirme...

-No, no puedo...- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse luego de poner mi mano sobre su espalda. Dejó salir un suspiro...

-Es...es algo complicado...-Dijo descubriendo su rostro lentamente.

-Es algo relacionado conmigo, ¿no es verdad?...

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos, podía sentir su miedo...

-¿Q-que te dijeron?- Preguntó alarmado.

-Bueno...tu lo dejaste muy claro anoche...-Dije mirando el suelo.

-Katara...

-No importa...-Dije negando con la cabeza, lo miré con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-Por cierto...-Dije.- Gik...digo, tu novia te está buscando.

Aang me lanzó una mirada de confusión.

-¿Quién?

-Gikki...-Dije tratando de no sonar tan...tan...¡diablos! ¡Ni siquiera se como me siento! Bien esto comienza a ser demasiado incómodo.- Bueno, solo vine a avisarte...creo que mejor ya me voy...

Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos y estaba por salir corriendo cuando sentí su mano tomar mi muñeca.

-Katara, espera...

Me detuve, sin embargo no le voltee a ver...

-Gikki...Gikki no es mi novia...

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mis ojos encontraron los suyos en segundos, mis mejillas ardían...

-Oh...bueno, ella me dijo...

-No, yo...yo no he tenido novia...-Dijo con el rostro levemente enrojecido.

Y de un momento a otro nuestras manos parecían ser lo más interesante en el mundo. Un suspiro de derrota escapó de sus labios.

-No puedo mentirte a ti...-Dijo. Entonces sin soltarme la mano se sentó de nuevo, logrando que yo hiciera lo mismo.- Comenzaré desde el principio...Gikki solo es una amiga mía que se me ha estado insinuando desde hace un par de meses, yo no tengo interés en ella. Segundo...yo...

Aang respiró profundamente, en eso sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano.

-Hace unas semanas me dijeron algo muy importante...y desde entonces algo en mi...no lo sé.- Dijo soltando mi mano. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración era agitada e incluso podía escuchar como gruñía algunas palabras.

-Aang...-Dije envolviéndolo en un abrazo.- Puedes decirme...

Su respiración se tranquilizó y hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Yo...soy el Avatar...

Mi corazón se detuvo y un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda. Lo abracé con fuerza.

-Me lo dijeron los monjes hace dos semanas...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.- No quiero ser el Avatar, Katara...

Ahora todo tiene sentido, "Tú eres la única que puede hacer que su espíritu ceda ante su destino."...

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que lograra calmarse lo suficiente, yo todavía no digería la noticia sin embargo aún después de haberse quitado aquel peso de encima algo en él se sentía...diferente. Su respiración se tranquilizó y el abrazo se desvaneció un poco, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo...

-Aang...-Dije poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.-¿Por qué no quieres ser el Avatar?...

-No tienes idea de lo que significa, ¿cierto?- Preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Mientras su mirada se clavaba en mi alma, acerqué mi mano a sus ojos y limpié sus lágrimas. Él solo bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Sé que el Avatar es debe mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo físico y espiritual, y que es el único que puede controlar los cuatro elementos.-Dije con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-¡Exacto!-Exclamó poniéndose de pie.- Se supone que debo mantener el equilibrio en dos mundos...¡COMO VOY A HACER ESO SI NI SIQUIERA PUEDO MANTENER EL EQUILIBRIO EN MI PROPIA MENTE!

Noté un ligero brillo en sus tatuajes. Me puse de pie y le tomé de las mejillas.

-Aang tranquilízate...- Dije. Ni siquiera podía verle a los ojos, los apretaba con tanta fuerza...

Pasaron unos segundos y comencé a sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Me senté sobre el suelo lentamente, recostando su cabeza en mis piernas.

-Aang...¿Estás bien?-Susurré acercándome a su rostro.

-Perdona...-Susurró antes de abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Está bien.-Dije con una sonrisa.

En eso pasó algo muy extraño, algo que no había visto en un tiempo...su sonrisa.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se normalizó un tiempo después; no lo culpo, el Estado Avatar lo dejará exhausto hasta que aprenda a controlarlo.

-Perdón...-Murmuró.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no haber aprendido a recibir visitas...

-No te preocupes...-Dije sacando la tortuga de mi bolso y colocándola sobre su frente.- Yo aún no aprendo a no tocar cosas ajenas...

Una leve risa escapó de sus labios antes de tomar el juguete en sus manos.

-¿Sabes?...- Dijo mirando la tortuga.- Todas las figuras que viste en la repisa son en realidad las cuatro reliquias de Avatar.

-¿De verdad?- Dije fingiendo asombro.

Él asintió.

-Cada una representa un elemento...el mío era representado por el que tiene la hélice de madera; pero aún así la tortuga siempre ha sido mi favorita...-Dijo antes de dejar salir un suspiro.- Y representa al agua...

Un leve rubor se formó sobre sus mejillas, ¿yo?...yo de seguro parecía un tomate. Su cabeza se hacía cada vez más pesada con forme pasaban los segundos. El todo poderoso Avatar se quedó dormido en mis piernas.

-.-.-

_Aang._

No lo entiendo...hace unos segundos estaba recostado en las piernas de Katara y ahora estoy flotando en la oscuridad.

-Tardaste...- Dijo.

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme frente a mi reflejo, era de un color rojizo profundo. Pero algo no estaba bien, miré mis manos y noté como mi piel era casi transparente y de un color azul muy brillante. ¿Habré entrado al mundo espiritual?

-No, éste no es el mundo espiritual.-Dijo. Entonces así luce el dueño de esa voz...idéntico a mí...

Respiro profundamente.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto tan firmemente como el escalofrío en mi espalda me lo permite.

-Solo quiero recordarte las consecuencias de lo que estas haciendo.- Dice maliciosamente.- A menos que quieras herir a Katara...

-¡¿De que hablas!? ¡QUE NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ELLA!- Grito. Una fría gota de sudor corre por mi cuello.

-Vaya, dos semanas no han sido suficientes para que captes el mensaje, ¿no es cierto? -Dice incrédulamente.-Yo no me acercaré a ella Aang, tú lo harás...

-¡¿QUE DICES?! ¡Yo NUNCA le haría daño!- Digo alzando la voz.

-Pues yo no pienso ensuciarme las manos...

Sentí mi corazón golpear fuertemente mi pecho.

-¡Aang! ¡Aang, despierta!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir el frío del agua que me había caído encima, me senté rápidamente para encontrar a Katara arrodillada frente a mi.

-¡Aang!¿Estás bien?- Exclamó tomándome de las mejillas, su respiración era agitada y noté como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de sentir sus brazos rodearme con fuerza.

-Katara...-Susurré antes de desvanecer el abrazo y encontrarme con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Mi mano encontró su mejilla.- Estoy bien...

Sentí su frente sobre la mía. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla...

-Será mejor regresar...-Susurró.

Entonces me percaté de lo oscuro que se veía el cielo, ¿anocheció tan pronto?.

Asentí; Katara se puso de pie frente a mi y me extendió la mano mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. De repente sentí un punzante dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, Katara lo notó y se acercó a mí con un poco de agua en sus manos.

Un brillo azul emergió del agua en cuanto Katara la llevó a mi brazo, el brillo me ayudó a ver con más claridad y eso que estaba en el suelo bajo mi brazo...¿acaso era sangre?

-Tranquilo...-Dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Será mejor apresurarnos para que descanses.

Caminamos hasta las habitaciones, estaba por entrar a mi cuarto pero algo me obligó a voltear a ver a Katara quien simplemente se sentó sobre la cama.

-Ahora entiendo porqué te dieron dos habitaciones juntas...-Dijo mirando la sábana bajo su cuerpo.- El Avatar necesita espacio...

Sentí esa sonrisa formarse en mi rostro...se siente bien...

-De hecho ésta era mi habitación- Dije caminando hacia ella.-Donde duermo ahora es algo parecido a un estudio con una cama metida a la fuerza.

Una leve risa escapó de sus labios.

-Escuché que es más como tu "guarida".- Dijo invitándome a tomar asiento junto a ella.- Y que no dejas entrar a nadie...

Sentí un cosquilleo llegar a mis mejillas y asentí levemente, evadiendo la mirada.

-Bueno...tal vez pueda hacer una excepción algún día...-Dije mirándole a los ojos.

Ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo, entonces sentí sus labios presionar mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches...-Respondí luego de salir de mi pequeño estado de trance.

Me puse de pie, caminé hacia la puerta y compartimos miradas por última vez esa noche. Nada de lo que me arrepienta.

Entré a mi habitación y me senté sobre el escritorio de madera que Gyatso me regaló hace años; tomé una hoja de papel y uno de los carbones de mi estuche de dibujo. Y comienzo mi obra de arte, bueno una imitación...la verdadera obra de arte está del otro lado de la puerta...

-o-o

Ok, seré honesta...esa última línea ha sido la cosa más cursi que alguna vez haya escrito ¡EN LA VIDA!

Pues espero que la hayas disfrutado, como verás, hice el capítulo más largo...y no te dejé colgado(a), me gané un premio ^^

Y acerca de Gikki...ji ji ji, fue solo una bromita ^^ pero aparecerá más adelante así que esperen lo inesperable.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6-Kalem

¿Que hay de nuevo viejo?

Ahh, pues ¿que puedo decir?...estaba pensando en actualizar más pronto porque estoy de vacaciones ^^ (puente largo) y hoy es el último día que tengo para desvelarme así que decidí actualizar esto de una vez por todas :3

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo este pequeño vatidillo mental.

Avatar: el último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

-o-o

Capítulo 6- Kalem.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Aang decidiera irse a dormir, dejando sobre el escritorio un bello dibujo del rostro de la chica que descansaba en la otra habitación.

El joven maestro-aire se metió bajo la sábana de su cama y entonces notó algo peculiar en él, ¿desde cuando abrazaba su almohada al dormir?...

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al imaginar a la joven maestra-agua en sus brazos. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando un par de golpes en la puerta acabaron con el silencio.

-¿Aang?...- Preguntó Katara, abriendo lentamente la puerta. -¿Estás dormido?

Aang soltó la almohada y dirigió su atención a la joven.

-Estaba...- Respondió frotándose un ojo.

-Oh, lo lamento...- Dijo bajando la mirada.-...¿Puedo...puedo pasar?

-o-o

_Aang._

Debo admitir que eso me tomó por sorpresa. Hace tiempo que no dejo entrar a nadie aquí, pero algo en su voz me hizo aceptar, en eso escuché un sollozo seguido por el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Está demasiado oscuro como para saber en donde está ella.

Pensé en encender una vela, sin embargo mi mente quedó en blanco al escuchar esos veloces pasos que se acercaban a mi; entonces sentí sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello, comenzó a llorar.

Le abracé por la cintura y acaricié lentamente su cabello mientras sentía sus uñas clavarse en mis hombros. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que la sentí separarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté, ni siquiera podía verle el rostro pero podía sentir su aliento revolotear en mis labios.

-Estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla...- Dijo mientras su respiración se calmaba.- Solo...¿pu-puedo pasar la noche aquí?...

Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho mientras sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío, la cercanía que teníamos en ese momento era casi irreal. Tragué saliva.

-Em...claro...-Dije sintiendo ese familiar cosquilleo en mis mejillas.

Un suspiro de alivio rozó mis labios y sentí su peso desvanecerse, se acurrucó al lado mío y sus brazos encontraron mi cuello, giré mi cuerpo hacia ella para poder abrazarle de la cintura...esto si que es diferente a la almohada.

-.-.-

_Katara._

Sentí que pasaron horas y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, la oscuridad de la habitación no hacía más que traer todas esas bizarras imágenes a mi cabeza; pero de alguna forma el calor que Aang me transmitía logró mantenerme en paz. Era algo extraño...y a la vez increíble.

Ya debí haber dado cerca de seis vueltas en la cama, y aún no he logrado dormir ni un segundo, Aang se separó de mi hace un rato, es afortunado por poder dormir tranquilamente sin ayuda de nadie.

De repente escuché un leve suspiro y noté como la figura de su cuerpo se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, su rostro giró hacia mí y su mano se acercó a mi hombro.

-Estoy despierta...- Dije, su mano se detuvo en seco.

-Oh...- Respondió antes de voltear hacia su izquierda.

Encendió una vela y por fin logré ver su habitación, no lo podía creer. La cama ocupaba gran parte de ella, sin embargo la creatividad de Aang no se dejaría limitar por algo tan simple como eso.

Lo que robó mi atención antes que nada fueron aquellos pájaros de papel que colgaban del techo, entonces me di cuenta de lo demás...las paredes...las paredes estaban tapizadas por hojas de papel con dibujos en lápiz y acuarela.

-Aang...

Cruzamos miradas, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Oh diablos!- Dijo alarmado.

Mi mano llegó a su brazo justo antes de que apagara la vela, justo a tiempo...

-Déjame verlos...- Supliqué con una sonrisa que sentí imborrable.-...por favor...

Él dejó salir un suspiro temeroso antes de asentir. Me puse de pie rápidamente y me acerqué a una de las paredes, la mayoría de los dibujos eran cosas con las que estaba relacionado, como los paisajes desde ciertos puntos de vista aquí mismo en el templo y otros eran de personas e incluso alcancé a ver algunos de la Tribu Agua del Sur, pero uno llamó mi atención casi de inmediato, ahí sobre un escritorio de madera lleno de lápices y pinceles..ahí había un dibujo de un rostro muy familiar...el mío...

Entonces Aang se puso frente a mí y señaló en una dirección que podría jurar, fue al azar.

-Y ya viste ese...o ese otro...- Dijo con un profundo color rojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Creo que ya vi suficiente...-Dije con una sonrisa.

Caminé de vuelta a la cama y acomodé una de las almohadas, solo escuché a Aang cerrar un cajón pero preferí fingir que no lo hice.

Aang se acercó y se sentó a la otra orilla de la cama, yo hice lo mismo sin saber que hacer en realidad.

-Son increíbles...- Dije intentando romper el silencio.

-Gracias...-Respondió mientras se recostaba en la cama.

De nuevo noté aquella pizca de inquietud en sus ojos...

-¿Pasa algo?...-Pregunté acercándome a él.

-Bueno...- Comenzó-...es solo que no creo que esto sea una buena idea...

-¿De que hablas, Aang?

-Nosotros...no creo que debamos segur con esto... Dijo clavando sus ojos en mí.

Mi corazón se estremeció y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Aang yo...

-No, Katara...- Dijo antes de dejar salir un suspiro.-...lo siento...

Me acerqué lo suficiente para poder darle un abrazo. He querido preguntarle esto por mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no he encontrado el momento adecuado; tal vez hoy...tal vez ahora sea el momento...

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté.

-Kalem...- Respondió secamente, en su voz había algo sombrío y desagradable e incluso doloroso...pero no para mí, sino para él...

-¿De que hablas?...¿Quien es Kalem?- Pregunté, tratando de mantener la clama.

-Kalem es...es difícil de explicar...

-Inténtalo.- Dije arrodillándome frente a él, sin romper el abrazo.

Él respiró profundamente.

-Escucha...-Comenzó, sus manos llegaron a mis hombros y sus ojos encontraron los míos.- Sabes del Yin y el Yang, ¿no es así?

Yo solo asentí sin saber a donde quería llegar con ésto.

-Y sabes que todos tememos un lado oscuro, nuestro Yang; pues el mío se llama Kalem...y lo detesto...- Dijo bajando la mirada.

Quedé en un pequeño estado de shock, tiene sentido...ser el Avatar debió haberle tomado tan desprevenido que su Yin y Yang ahora son un completo desastre.

-Ya ni siquiera sé quien soy, Katara...- Dijo soltándome y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Sus uñas clavadas en su propia piel.

Tomé sus manos y lentamente logré que dejara de lastimarse tanto, lo envolví en otro abrazo y las palabras escaparon de mi boca...

-Yo sí...- Comencé.- Aang es el chico más fuerte y valiente que conozco, él siempre busca la felicidad de otros antes que la suya sin esperar nada a cambio, él siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesiten, sin mencionar que es la mente maestra detrás de esta increíble habitación...

Me separé de él por unos segundos y tomé su barbilla para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Aang...tú eres mi sonrisa cuando yo solo quiero llorar...- Susurré.

-.-.-

_Aang._

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos...

-Katara...lo siento mucho...-Digo evadiendo su mirada.

-No sientes lo mismo,¿verdad?...-Preguntó, un profundo dolor es revelado en cuanto su voz se quiebra en esa última palabra.

Tomo sus manos con fuerza.

-Katara no es eso...créeme.- Suplico, su mirada se clava en mi. Respiro profundamente. -Katara...ser el Avatar es mucho más que controlar los cuarto elementos, debo viajar por todo el mundo manteniendo el orden y no quisiera encadenarte a ello...además, los monjes me dijeron que aunque encuentre a la persona indicada...no podre casarme...

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron de golpe.

-Pero Aang...el Avatar Roku se casó, y Kuruk también iba a casarse...-Dijo tratando de explicarse.

Yo solo asentí.

-Los Avatares pertenecientes al elemento del aire no tienen permitido casarse, los nómadas aire nos desligamos de cualquier atadura que mantenga prisionero a nuestro espíritu...- Dije, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-Aang...-Dijo apretando mi mano.- Desligarte de todo también aprisionará tu espíritu si no tienes nada que te motive a hacer tu deber...

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe...tiene razón...

-Además, no veo por que el que yo te ame te haría daño...-Dijo con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?. Siento una sonrisa formarse en mis labios, entonces veo a Katara acercarse lentamente a mi, su aliento llega a mis labios y puedo sentir sus manos rodear mi cuello lentamente. Pero en el momento exacto en el que cierro los ojos escucho como la puerta se abre de golpe. Katara y yo saltamos del susto y toda nuestra atención se centra en la persona en la puerta.

Los ojos de Hakoda se abren lentamente ante la escena.

-Katara.- Dice firmemente.- Tengo que hablar contigo. Te espero afuera.

Y con eso sale de la habitación. Katara y yo cruzamos miradas pero ella rompe el contacto primero, un suspiro doloroso escapa de sus labios y se pone de pie lentamente.

-Vuelvo en un momento...-Dice sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

-.-.-

_Katara._

Salí de la habitación de Aang, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. En eso veo a mi padre sentado sobre la cama, su mirada es seria, y a decir verdad no sé que esperar.

-Katara...-Dice poniéndose de pie frente a mi.-No estoy molesto de acuerdo...solo quiero recordarte que el collar de compromiso que llevas puesto ya no es el de tu madre.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta...lo olvidé por completo, y no pude decir nada al respecto; solo bajé la cabeza para sentir a mi padre abrazándome con fuerza.

-Lo lamento, Katara...sabes que es por el bien de todos.- Dijo antes de plantar un beso sobre mi frente, y con eso salió de la habitación.

Decidí regresar a la habitación de Aang, quien se había quedado dormido sobre la cama; una pequeña sonrisa escapó de mis labios al ver que por fin logró quedarse dormido.

Me recosté sobre la cama y me acurruque a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza y siento el sueño tomarme poco a poco. Desearía que ninguno de los dos despertara de este sueño...parece ser la única forma de estar juntos sin que nadie se oponga...

-o-o

Si...perdón por eso...fue un golpe bajo, pero bueno, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y recuerda que acepto de todo; desde tomatazos hasta chicles en el pelo.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7-Cuando todo sale mal

Hola de nuevo! Espero que alguno de ustedes esté tan traumatizado(a) como yo luego de leer el comic de "La brecha". Y si no lo haz leído, aviso que hay una página en facebook llamada "Avatar:La leyenda de Aang Comics en español." Ahí la puedes encontrar junto con otros comics oficiales que recomiendo ^^

Como siempre, seguiré agradeciéndote por seguir leyendo esto.

Avatar:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 7-Cuando todo sale mal.

_Aang._

Supongo que la falta de sueño de anoche comenzó a afectarme una vez que Katara salió de la habitación; de la nada un profundo sentimiento inundó mi espíritu en una forma que no podría explicar, hacía mucho que no sentía este revoloteo en mi estómago, estuvimos tan cerca...

Sentí unos suaves y delicados brazos rodear mis hombros, abrí mis ojos lentamente pera encontrar a Katara sentada a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza. Debí haberme movido más de lo que creí, me encontré con sus ojos rápidamente ¿Eso era una lágrima?

-¿Katara?...

-Oh...lo siento, no quise despertarte...-Dijo dándose vuelta. Cubrió su rostro con su brazo y noté como limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes...-Dije sentándome.-...¿Está todo bien?...

Ella se giró hacia mí, la mirada en sus ojos no me gustó para nada.

-Aang...te-tengo que decirte algo...-Dijo; su mirada en el suelo.

-Lo que sea...-Dije tomando su mano, ella solo dejó salir más lágrimas; despreocupada por que yo le viera llorar. Asintió.

-Tienes razón...- Dijo.- Esto...nosotros...no puede ser.

Mi corazón dejó de palpitar por un segundo.

-¿Que quieres decir?...-Pregunté.

-Estoy comprometida...-Dijo, una nueva lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Mis ojos bajaron hasta su cuello, donde buscaba que esto fuese mentira y que ahí estuviese el collar que su madre le había obsequiado. Pero me equivoqué...su collar era otro.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho mientras Katara ponía una mano sobre mi mejilla. Mi mirada cayó al suelo, al igual que mi corazón.

-Aang...

-¿Lo amas?- Pregunté.

Katara dejó salir un suspiro. Eso fue suficiente, me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta; en eso su voz quebrantó el silencio.

-No...

Me giré hacia ella, encontrándome con su rostro, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas lograron reforzar el nudo en mi garganta.

-Es un matrimonio arreglado...-Susurró.- Mi padre piensa que ambas Tribus Agua se unirán si logra que me case con el hijo mayor del Jefe de la Tribu del Norte.

La punzada solo se sintió más profunda, claro que me dolería que Katara y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos pero me duele aún más saber que aún después de eso ella no será feliz. Y lo peor, es que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Dejé salir un suspiro y continué caminando; llegué uno de los jardines y me dispuse a meditar por un rato...no pude. Tal vez el Avatar será el ser más poderoso de mundo pero es obvio que eso no se aplica en estas situaciones.

-.-.-

_Katara._

Aang salió del cuarto, y junto con él mi fuerza; me desplomé sobre la cama, abrazando su almohada con fuerza. Lloré, lloré mucho, por todo y por nada...

Pasaron nos minutos y escuché pasos entrando al cuarto. Alcé la mirada rápidamente esperando ver a Aang, más solo encontré a mi padre de pie frente a la cama.

-Katara,salimos en un par de horas.- Dijo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.- Será mejor que vayas empacando tus cosas.

Asentí y me limpié las lágrimas, caminé hacia el otro cuarto y tomé mi maleta y comencé a empacar y en eso noté algo debajo de la cama.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida, ya todo estaba empacado y a mi solo me faltaba un asunto por resolver, pero para ello necesitaría a Aang. Lo busqué por todos lados, pero no lo encontré; estaba por subirme en el bisonte cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Yo solo me lancé a sus brazos.

-Aang...

Él me abrazó de la cintura.

-Te voy a extrañar...mucho.- Susurró en mi oído.

-Yo también...-Dije antes de desvanecer el abrazo solo para sacar aquella tortuga de tela de mi bolsillo.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-La encontré debajo de la cama hace un rato...-Dije, poniéndola en su mano.

Estaba por darle otro abrazo antes de irme cuando su voz me interrumpió.

-Conservala...-Dijo dándome el juguete.

- Aang...no puedo...es una reliquia del Avatar, yo no debo...

-Quiero que tú la tengas...-Dijo con una sonrisa débil.- Por favor...

Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de ambos y podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente contra mi pecho mientras compartíamos aquel último abrazo.

-Estaré bien...-Susurró. Parecía leer mi mente.

-De acuerdo...

El viaje de regreso fue una tortura, cada minuto que pasaba era un martirio, recuerdos y recuerdos que no paraban de fluir lograron inundar mi mente y podría jurar que llegaron a destruir parte de mi cordura.

* * *

Ya pasaron tres meses desde que vi a Aang por última vez, y faltan dos semanas para mi boda con Heikkam; por fin logré conocerlo, es un imbécil...pero tengo que hacer esto.

Un par de golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, una carta entra por debajo de la puerta.

-Te llegó una casta, Katara.- Dice mi hermano del otro lado de la puerta.

Tomo la carta del suelo y noto un listón amarillo enganchado en la esquina del sobre. Mi corazón late con fuerza y abro la carta como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

_Querida Katara:_

_Lamento ser yo quien le tenga que decir ésto, pero Aang ha desaparecido._

_El concejo le ha pedido a los demás monjes que se guarde discreción ante ello, sin embargo siento que usted merece saber esto. Solo quería saber si Aang se encontraba en el Polo Sur con usted ya que hoy se cumplen tres meses desde que partió, espero su repuesta._

_Atte: Gyatso._

Mi corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la carta resbaló de mis manos...

Esto no puede estar pasando...

-o-o

Uy uy uy...bueno antes que nada,éste capítulo es solo una introducción a lo que viene, que por cierto es un poquito fuerte, hablo de sangre y cosillas así...(nope, no haré spoiler xB )

¡Te espero en el siguiente capítulo! (no olvides dejar tu review x3)

Ciao.

Gracias por Leer.


	8. Chapter 8-Más que una pesadilla Parte I

Bien, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo ^^

Antes que nada quiero hacer un pequeño aviso, este capítulo contiene situaciones un poco más fuertes a las que acostumbro escribir, así que si tienes corazón de pollo o alguna clase de fobia a la sangre te recomiendo detenerte,¿okis?

Y de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo :3

Espero que la disfrutes...

Avatar:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. (Bla bla bla...)

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 8- Más que una pesadilla.

Parte I -No dejes que te atrapen.

_Katara._

Está de más decir que se que lo que estoy por hacer es más que malo, pero escapar es la única forma en la que podré encontrar a Aang.

Me alegra saber que tengo el apoyo de mi hermano pero aún así me duele haberle mentido al decirle que sabía en donde estaba Aang y que regresaría de inmediato.

Por fin terminé de empacar las provisiones para mi viaje, y una amiga ya me ha ofrecido un camello ártico como transporte, solo me falta cruzar de la puerta del palacio al establo sin que nadie me vea.

-¡Cariño!- Le escucho decir a Heikkam mientras siento su mano tomarme del hombro.- ¿A donde crees que vas?

-Voy a salir a un mandado.- Respondo tratando de quitarme su mano de encima, su tacto no me hace sentir más que asco.

-Y...¿a quien le has pedido permiso para eso?- Pregunta con una mueca que aparenta ser una sonrisa.

-Ya soy mayor de edad. No necesito el permiso de nadie.- Respondo; su falsa sonrisa se desvanece.

-Pues como mi futura esposa necesitas mi permiso.-Dice apretando mi hombro con fuerza.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y logré quitármela de encima gracias a la debilidad de su piel ante mis uñas.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo soltándome y tallando su mano disimuladamente. -Te doy permiso de ir, pero debes volver en media hora, ¿entiendes?...

-Volveré cuando tenga que hacerlo.- Digo clavando mi mirada en el callejón vacío al que llevan sus ojos.

Me doy media vuelta y en cuestión de minutos logro llegar al establo, subir mis cosas al camello y salir hacia el puerto.

* * *

Ya pasaron un par de días desde que llegué al Reino Tierra y lo único que he encontrado hasta ahora ha sudo un bosque en donde he logrado pasar la noche.

Esta mañana me disponía a buscar algo de comida cuando encontré varias quemaduras y marcas de batalla en un claro cercano a mi campamento. Camino entre el pasto, pateando algunas flechas que lucharon en la batalla; en eso alcanzo a ver un objeto muy familiar entre los arbustos...es una vara de madera...la vara de Aang.

Intento sacarla pero parece que no hago más que clavarla entre las ramas. En eso escucho un fuerte golpe detrás mío.

-Vaya, vaya...- Dijo una voz masculina.- La princesa Katara, de la Tribu Agua del Sur en lo profundo de un bosque...¿quien lo diría?

Me di media vuelta para encontrar aun hombre alto y robusto sobre un enorme rinoceronte-komodo.

-¿Quien es usted?- Pregunto tragándome mi propio miedo. Él solo suelta una carcajada.

-Eso no importa, lo único que importa ahora es usted...-Dice mofándose.

En eso sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca, mi cuerpo calló al suelo y un par de golpes después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Abro mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que logro ver son unas largas barras de metal frente a mi, el hedor a mi alrededor me da ganas de vomitar. Me trato de levantar con un poco de dolor en la espalda y entonces noto la presencia de las esposas que rodean mis muñecas.

Recargo mis manos en mis piernas y logro sentarme, recargándome sobre la pared a mis espaldas. Escucho unos pasos y en segundos noto lo que parece ser un guardia frente a mi celda.

-Está despierta.- Le escucho decir.

La puerta de la celda se abre y veo a aquel hombre acercarse a mi y tomarme por las muñecas. Casi me arrastra fuera de la celda y lo primero que alcanzo a ver fuera de ella es a otro hombre a la mitad del pasillo, él me inmoviliza al tomarme de la nuca, como a una especie de animal salvaje.

Un escalofrío corre por mi espalda al encontrarme subiendo los escalones de metal junto con aquellos extraños, salimos por una especie de túnel. Afortunadamente me sentía un poco más despierta en cuanto llegamos al fin del camino.

Una enorme masa de gente con atuendos rojizos y detalles dorados se abrían paso al notar nuestra presencia. Algunos me miraban con lástima, otros con asco, e incluso llegó un momento en el que les escuchaba abuchear y notaba como muchos escupían el suelo que estaba por pisar.

Me encontraba en primera fila frente a lo que -pude ver- era una tarima; no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para alzar la mirada hasta que aquella voz acabó con el ruido que la gente había mantenido desde mi llegada.

-Y como puedes apreciar joven Avatar, yo cumplo mis promesas. -Dijo.

Una fuerte punzada llegó a mi pecho en cuanto alcé la mirada, ahí sobre la tarima estaba Aang, de rodillas. Sus brazos estirados a sus lados, sujetados por cadenas a un par de enormes pilares. Le habían quitado su camisa, exhibiéndolo como a un trofeo; su piel estaba llena de moretones y cortadas, era fácil notar la sangre que rodaba por sus heridas; sin embargo era más sencillo notar como sus costillas sobresalían de su cuerpo. Alzó la cabeza con dificultad, sus ojos se clavaron en mi al mismo tiempo que una leve expresión de sorpresa aparecía sobre su rostro.

Grité su nombre mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, las risas a mi alrededor no hacían más que desesperarme en cada segundo que pasaba.

Entonces vi a aquel hombre alzar la mano en una especia de señal, de repente otro hombre con el rostro cubierto tras una máscara negra apareció detrás de Aang, un látigo en mano.

Un par de sirvientes se acercaron con fuego en sus manos y encendieron la punta de los pilares que sujetaban a Aang, al igual que a una larga columna de fuego al rededor de la tarima. Tambores comenzaban a sonar...

El hombre enmascarado se acercó a Aang poco a poco; me rehusé a mirar y rápidamente cerré los ojos; sin embargo, la mano sobre mi nuca se tensó, haciéndome abrirlos de golpe.

El sonido del látigo fue lo de menos, lo que me destrozó fue escuchar el desgarrador grito que escapó de sus labios, podía ver la sangre caer de su espalda, dejando charcos en el suelo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas y la forma en la que se retorcía su cuerpo con cada golpe me desgarraba el alma.

Los abucheos y risas despiadadas de parte de la multitud ahogaban mis súplicas y de un momento a otro sentí como la sangre hervía por mis venas. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme a la luna llena brillando en lo alto.

Un suspiro escapó de mi pecho y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, un increíble poder apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrar los del guardia que me sujetaba la nuca. Su expresión cambió a una mirada de pánico mientras sentía su mano soltarme y ver como se dirigía a las llaves en su cinturón. Mis esposas cayeron al suelo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la tarima y toparme de frente con aquel infame hombre, un movimiento en mi muñeca fue suficiente para hacerle caer al suelo, completamente inconsciente. Miré con furia al hombre enmascarado y bastó un giro en el denso líquido que corría por sus venas para lograr atravesar sus pulmones. Él ignoró mis suplicas de piedad, yo ignoré sus gemidos de agonía, estamos a mano.

Cerré mis ojos por un segundo, las palabras de Aang hacían eco en mi cabeza...

"Todos tenemos un lado oscuro."

Cuando me dí cuenta, mis brazos ya estaban al rededor de él, a mis espaldas una multitud enfurecida. No fue hasta que sentí la bola de fuego rozar mi espalda, giré mi rostro hacia ellos pero mi atención volvió a Aang y tomando la sangre del suelo logré cortar las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas. Un grito rompió el silencio.

-¡Es una maestra-sangre!

Abracé a Aang con fuerza antes de ponerme de pie frente a todos, respiré hondo y sentí el poder inundarme...

Los cuerpos golpeaban el suelo inconscientes, caían como moscas muertas. Tenía a toda una multitud a mi merced y pude haber acabado con todos de no ser por la voz a mis espaldas.

-Katara, basta...-Susurró Aang, su peso sostenido por sus brazos, su cuerpo temblaba, aún así podía ver las venas que sobresalían de su piel. Parpadee varias veces antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...lo que le estaba haciendo...

Los deje ir de inmediato y miré mis manos por unos segundos. Escuché la voz de Kalina, mi instructora de agua-control...

"Prométeme que no utilizarás esta técnica a menos que sea necesario."

Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas, por años este incontrolable poder me había consumido, y ahora he logrado dominarle. La última vez que había perdido el control con la sangre fue el día en que vi a Aang convulsionarse en el suelo hace meses en el Templo aire del Sur; mi desesperación había sido tanta que terminé reventando las venas de su brazo...

-Katara...- Escuché.

Me dí media vuelta para encontrar a Aang, aún de rodillas y sosteniéndose con dificultad.

-¡Aang!- Grite mientras lo sostenía para que no cayera al suelo, el llevo la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un silbato con forma de bisonte volador.

-Appa...-Susurró colocándolo en mis manos.

Sin pensar demasiado soplé el silbato con todas mis fuerzas, aún así no funcionó...no logré escuchar nada.

Aang se dejó caer en mi hombro, pero en cuanto giré para abrazarlo sentí la quemadura que había quedado en mi espalda, la curaría de no estar tan agotada.

Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando un rugido rompió el silencio, entonces un enorme bisonte aterrizó a unos metros de nosotros. Coloqué el brazo de Aang al rededor de mi cuello y lo llevé hasta de Appa. Me dejé caer sobre la montura del bisonte.

-Por favor...-Susurré.- Llévanos a casa...

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Appa alzara el vuelo. Estamos en camino...pero lo más importante, es que vamos juntos...

-o-o

Bien, espero que hayas tolerado este cachito de infierno :3

Con respecto a la tortura y todo eso, solo quiero decir que me inspiré en un dibujo en deviantart llamado "Don't get caught" por Limey404 (Recomiendo un mini comic de ella llamado "Freedom", es hermoso TT3TT)

Y supongo que con este capítulo resuelvo el mini enigma del brazo de Aang...y la pesadilla de Katara...

Bien, hasta la próxima \(*3*)/

Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9-Más que una pesadilla Parte II

Aló.

Seh, he vuelto... ¡junto con el siguiente capítulo! (wiii)

Quiero agradecerte a ti por seguir leyendo esto y a mis adorados reviewers por todo su apoyo, ¡Los amo!

Y como siempre, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece :I

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 8- Más que una pesadilla.

Parte II- Libre.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el bisonte aterrizó en la entrada del Polo Sur.

Sokka interrogaba a los curanderos cada cinco minutos acerca del estado de Katara, había pasado la mayor parte de estos últimos días dentro de la carpa donde descansaba su hermana pequeña. Su padre no se sentía mejor, luego de tener que bajar ambos cuerpos del bisonte había estado muy distante de todos; no lograba comprender cómo su hija había logrado salir del palacio e incluso de la tribu, y encima de ello enfrentarse a los peligros que tanto le esperaban allá afuera...y todo bajo su nariz.

Por las calles se escuchaban constantes chismes acerca del descuido de Hakoda hacia su hija, muchos quisieron aprovecharse de la situación para intentar sacarlo del puesto de jefe ya que, sin no podía proteger a su hija, ¿cómo protegería a toda una tribu?

Muchos otros se preguntaban el por que una joven que ya estaba destinada a una vida de lujos y felicidad arriesgaría su vida para salvar a un simple maestro aire. Por su puesto que la respuesta era un secreto a voces entre las sanadoras y curanderas. Era algo muy sencillo y a la vez poderoso, conocido por muchos como un sentimiento...llamado amor...

* * *

_Katara._

Una tibia sensación llegó a mi frente mientras abría mis ojos lentamente...

-Bienvenida, princesa...- Dijo una imagen borrosa frente a mi, retirando la toalla húmeda de mi frente.

Sentí un punzante dolor en mi espalda al intentar sentarme sobre la cama. Mi vista comenzó a mejorar y logré reconocer las manchas borrosas paradas frente a mi. Sentí los brazos de mi hermano rodearme con fuerza.

-¿Que pasó?...-Murmuré.

-Nada...-Dijo mi hermano antes de soltarme y arrodillarse frente a mi.- Solo llegaste a la tribu sobre un enorme y peludo monstruo...

Le terminé dedicando una mueca ante lo que relataba como una anécdota muy divertida.

-¿Enserio?...-Dije fingiendo asombro.

-Básicamente...-Dijo poniéndose de pie.- Sin contar la quemadura de tres grados que te mantuvo al borde de la muerte estos últimos días.

Mi mirada llegó al suelo al recordar lo que había ocurrido. Sentí mi ceño fruncirse mientras trataba de ponerme de pie. Debo ver a Aang.

El dolor aumentó y sentí mi cuerpo acercarse al suelo, afortunadamente mi hermano y la enfermera me atraparon justo a tiempo.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- Exclamó mi hermano.- Estás malherida, no puedes pararte así como así.

Millones de formas para contestar a eso cruzaban a toda velocidad por mi mente, y aún así aquellas palabras escaparon de mi boca sin previo aviso.

-Debo ver a Aang...

-Katara...-Murmuró antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos buscando el significado de su mirada. Él solo agachó la cabeza, un nuevo suspiro escapando de su boca.

-De acuerdo...-Dijo negándose a mirarme a los ojos.

Tomó mi brazo y lo colocó sobre su hombro, casi arrastrándome, me llevó a una gran tienda de campaña que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de la mía.

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver el cuerpo Aang recostado sobre una camilla al lado de una curandera de edad mayor que le tomaba la temperatura; ella volteó a verme mientras retiraba la la mano de su frente lentamente, una sonrisa forzada adornaba su rostro.

Sokka me ayudó a llegar hasta la camilla pero en un impulso por querer llegar más rápido le solté.

Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo, justo frente al cuerpo de Aang. Sentí las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos en cuanto mis manos encontraron sus mejillas.

Me incliné lentamente hacia su rostro, recargando mi frente sobre la suya; hasta entonces, me permití llorar...

-.-.-

_Aang._

Sentí las tibias manos de Katara sobre mis mejillas, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con sus parpados. Mi mano llegó a su mejilla, limpiando la lágrima que rodaba por ella. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente...

Una mirada de sorpresa invadía su rostro, aún así una sonrisa radiante legó a sus labios. Una sonrisa propia comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro; de repente sentí sus brazos abrazarme del cuello con fuerza, los míos encontraron su cintura segundos después.

Una lágrima escapó de mi ojo en cuanto sus sollozos se adueñaron del silencio. Me soltó y nuestras miradas quedaron entrelazadas, sus suaves manos regresaron a mis mejillas, una risita escapó de sus labios y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. ¡No puedo creer esto!

Ella me miró con una enorme sonrisa, entonces sentí el espacio entre nuestros labios desvanecerse poco a poco...

Mis brazos al rededor de su cintura, abrazándole con fuerza mientras ella hace lo mismo con mi cuello. Había esperado por esto durante tanto tiempo y ahora finalmente puedo besarla, la manera en la que sus labios danzan con los míos y como me abraza con fuerza para profundizar el beso hace que esa sonrisa que se forma en mis labios sea inevitable.

Nos separamos lentamente, nuestras narices tocándose mientras un leve rubor aparece sobre sus mejillas. De repente sus ojos se desvían por un segundo, entonces en su rostro se muestra un profundo sentimiento de sorpresa...

Ahí en la entrada de la carpa está Hakoda...su mirada es tan inexpresiva que, debo admitirlo, me asusta...

Katara estaba por decir algo pero Hakoda alzó la mano para detenerla, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Katara...-Dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija. La mano de Hakoda llegó a la nuca de Katara...el collar calló al suelo...

Katara miró sorprendida a su padre, entonces, sin previo aviso, saltó a sus brazos. El guerrero le abrazó con ternura, una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

-Gracias...-Susurró Katara.

-.-.-

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la joven pareja se quedara dormida, un firme abrazo los mantuvo unidos esa noche, nadie se molestó en separarlos pues necesitarían fuerza lo que les esperaba.

-o-o

Bueno, ¿que tal quedó?, se que es corto pero bueno...ya son las 4 de la mañana...así que hasta la próxima! :3

No olvides dejar tu review, (y alguna que otra idea por que se me seca el cerebro...)

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10-Preparándote para la batalla

Bonjour ^^

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a lupita leal y a Lover fics1 por echarme el balde de agua fría encima y evitar que mi cerebro se secara...gracias, se las debo así que este capítulo va para ustedes ^^

Y de nuevo, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo esta loca historia :3

Dejando esto a un lado, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Avatar:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

NOTA: Aang no ha reaccionado desde la última vez que vio a Katara. (oh yeah... \TT3TT/)

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 10- Preparándote para la batalla.

Dos semanas después...

Hakoda había salido a caminar un poco, aún no había amanecido y quería despejar su mente antes de prepararse para empacar ya que había llegado una carta de la Tribu del Norte, los preparativos para la boda ya estaban listos...

Estaba de pie frente al mar, a solo unos pasos del fin del risco...

-Papá...-Escuchó.

El hombre volteó a ver a su hija quien le miraba un poco confundida.

-Katara.- Exclamó sorprendido al ver a su hija de pie frente a él.- ¿Esta todo bien?

Katara asintió y se acercó lentamente a su padre, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Hakoda rompiera el silencio.

-¿Y cómo está Aang?

-Está bien, ya va recuperando su peso...- Respondió sin dejar de mirar los leves rayos de luz que comenzaban a asomarse detrás de algunos icebergs que flotaban en el mar.-...solo espero que despierte pronto...

Hakoda bajó discretamente la mirada.- ¿Y tú?- Preguntó dirigiendo su atención a su hija.

-Pues aún me duele un poco la espalda, pero al menos ya puedo caminar.- Respondió mirando a su padre con una leve sonrisa. En eso sus ojos se entrecerraron, su mirada volviendo al mar.

Hakoda alcanzó a notar aquel gesto.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No...-Contestó la joven antes de esbozar una sonrisa.- Solo me preguntaba...bueno. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-¿De que hablas?- Preguntó confundido.

-Acerca de la boda...

Hakoda se sorprendió un poco, su mirada llegó al suelo mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios mientras Katara le veía con total confusión.

-¿De que te ríes?

Hakoda volteó a ver a su hija.

-Nada...- Dijo antes de dejar salir un suspiro, su mirada clavada en el horizonte.- Es solo que tienes los ojos de tu madre...

Katara le volteó a ver, más confundida que nunca.

-La mirada con la que veías a Aang...era la misma con la que tu madre solía verme...- Dijo antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

Katara esbozó una sonrisa y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Hakoda la abrazó con fuerza mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. La joven lo soltó obsequiándole una sonrisa.

-Vamos será mejor volver, está amaneciendo...- Dijo Katara mientras retiraba aquella lágrima de la mejilla del guerrero.

Hakoda asintió y juntos caminaron de regreso al palacio.

-.-.-

_Aang._

Comencé sintiendo frío, abrí mis ojos poco a poco. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y por alguna razón sentía que había estado aquí por días...entonces le escuché...

-Vaya, vaya. Buenos días dormilón...

No...¡No esa maldita voz otra vez!

-¿Que sucede, acaso no estas feliz por escucharme de nuevo?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Kalem, basta...-Murmuré.

Un punzante dolor llegó a mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que mis manos. Mis dedos se enredaban con mi cabello mientras trataba de detener el...un momento...¿cabello?

-Si, cabello...-Respondió.

-Pero...¿cuanto tiempo...

-Un par de semanas...

Mi ceño se frunció ante tan tonta respuesta, no pudieron haber pasado dos semanas. Yo llegué aquí hace...espera,¿como llegué aquí?...

-Vaya, de verdad no recuerdas nada...

-¿De qué hablas?- Murmuré.

-Oh de nada,solo...esto...

El dolor se volvió más y más intenso, cerré los ojos con fuerza; pero abrirlos no fue la mejor decisión...

De nuevo me encontraba rodeado de oscuridad, a mi lado estaba Kalem, mirándome fijamente, no me había percatado de lo terrible que podía ser tenerlo tan cerca. Sus pupilas abarcaban la mayor parte de su iris, y por alguna razón el estar tan cerca de él me provocaba escalofríos.

-No te preocupes, no es a mi a quien debes temer...-Dijo alzando su mano, su dedo índice apuntando directamente a mi frente. Su ceño fruncido.-...es a ellos...

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza al sentir su dedo tocar mi flecha.

Recordé el momento en el que llegué al bosque luego de escapar de Templo del Sur días después de que Katara partiera.

Había encontrado un claro y estaba recolectando nueces y leña para una fogata cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí, me di la vuelta rápidamente, estaba por atacar cuando reconocí a aquella figura que me miraba con cuidado.

-¡¿Aang?! ¡De verdad eres tú!- Exclamó.

-¿Gikki?

Ella solo asintió y corrió hacia mí, amarrándome en un abrazo.

-Escuché que habías desaparecido.- Dijo soltándome, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-Bueno yo...

-Oh, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie...- Dijo alejándose de mi lentamente.- Nadie lo sabrá...Susurró.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro...

Vi pasar varias imágenes frente a mí, una tras otra. A pesar de lo rápido que iban logré ubicar cada una de ellas...y para ser honesto, desearía no haberlo hecho...

Muchas de ellas eran atroces y crueles, todas conectadas en un mismo recuerdo. En uno de ellos estaba Katara frente a un hombre que agonizaba en el suelo...pero yo se que no...ella no...

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Kalem me miraba fijamente.

-¡¿Po...porqué me muestras esto?!- Le grité tratando de aguantar les lágrimas.

-Por que estás en peligro...-Dijo mirándome severamente.- Ambos lo estamos...

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡NO!- Le grite, mis puños cerrándose con fuerza.- ¡Solo yo estoy en peligro!

-Estas equivocado, como de costumbre...- Dijo.- No me refería a ti y a mi cuando dije "nosotros".

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté, mi ceño fruncido.

-¿Enserio debo recordarte que somos la misma persona cada vez que hablamos?- Respondió sarcásticamente, entonces me miró con seriedad.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho.

-¡KATARA!- Grité.

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con el rostro de Katara a solo unos centímetros del mío.

-¡Aang!- Exclamó sujetando mis mejillas.

Parpadee unas cuantas veces antes de darme cuenta de en donde estaba,ahora lo recuerdo...todo...

-Katara...¿que...que pasó?- Pregunté al notar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Ella solo me abrazó con fuerza, me soltó rápidamente y plantó un beso sobre mi flecha, el familiar cosquilleo llegó a mis mejillas.

Me ayudó a sentarme sobre la camilla, entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos solos...ella y yo...

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó mientras su mano encontraba la mía.

-Oh..no, nada...-Dije volteando a verla con una sonrisa disimulada, de repente noté algo diferente en ella...más bien en su cuello...

Ella lo notó, aún así solo esbozó una sonrisa y apretó mi mano con fuerza, todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar...

-No fue un sueño...- Murmuré.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, su rostro acercándose al mío poco a poco.

Nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo en un beso lento y a la vez apasionado, mi corazón me golpeaba con fuerza el pecho , ¿o acaso era el de ella? No tengo idea, lo disfrutamos y eso es lo que importa.

Nos separamos lentamente, mis ojos continuaban cerrados mientras esas horribles imágenes se repetían en mi cabeza; fue la mano de Katara sobre mi mejilla lo que me hizo reaccionar. Abrí los ojos poco a poco para toparme con aquellos preciosos zafiros celestes.

-¿Está todo bien?...- Preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.

Mi mirada llegó al suelo y de mis labios escapó un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando...

-Es Kalem...-Murmuré.- Él me mostró lo que pasó...

La suave mano sobre mi mejilla se tensó de repente.

-Aang, yo no quería...

-No, Katara.- Le interrumpí.- No me importa lo que hayas tenido que hacer por mi...

La mano sobre mi mejilla resbaló poco a poco, sin embargo logré atraparla antes de que el contacto se rompiera. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, los mismos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Entonces recargué mi frente sobre la suya y tomándole de la barbilla con mi mano le obligue a verme a los ojos.

-...no me importa...por que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, y más...por ti...

Alcancé a ver como esa radiante sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al mismo tiempo que mi pulgar limpiaba la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Entonces se lanzó a mis brazos, fue un abrazo largo y placentero. De repente Sokka entró a la tienda.

Un pequeño salto de parte de Katara me hizo entrar en razón, apuesto a que la escena que su hermano tenía en frente no era la mejor para romper el hielo...

Katara estaba por responder, sin embargo su hermano alzó la mano haciendo que se detuviera.

-Hermanita...-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su ceja se arqueaba levemente.- Solo te pido que dejes a tu novio por unos minutos y vengas a despedirte de papá.

Un profundo color carmín se apoderó de las mejillas de Katara mientras le lanzaba una mirada mortal a su hermano mayor. Finalmente se rindió y caminó hacia él, nuestras miradas se encontraron segundos antes de que saliera de la tienda.

-.-.-

_Katara._

Llegué al puerto junto con mi tonto hermano y me despedí de papá, pero justo en el momento en el que mi atención se desvió ligeramente hacia la tienda logré ver a Aang asomándose por la entrada; debe extrañar a Gyatso.

Decidí regresar con Aang y ayudarlo con cosas sencillas como ponerse de pie y caminar algunos pasos; sin embargo bastaron un par de horas para que ya estuviéramos a la mitad de una guerra de bolas de nieve junto con Sokka.

Llegó la hora de la cena y junto con esta una carta de papá...para Aang.

_Aang, he logrado cancelar la boda al hacer un acuerdo con el Jefe de la Tribu del Norte; sin embargo Bato y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión con el príncipe Heikkam quien te ha retado a una batalla de Agua-control._

_Tanto Katara como tu y yo sabemos que aún no dominas los demás elementos, por lo que te suplico que permitas que Katara te entrene ya que Heikkam llegará en unos días para "cobrar venganza"._

_Te ruego que entrenes lo suficiente para vencer a Heikkam, pues lo que está en juego es algo que solo me permitiré dejar en tus manos._

_Atte: El J__efe Hakoda, de la Tribu Agua del Sur._

Tanto Aang como yo quedamos sorprendidos por la carta. Intercambiamos miradas antes de dejarla sobre la mesa, Sokka solo nos observó pero mantuvo su distancia.

Decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, Aang me miró con inseguridad pero aún así asintió, tomé mi abrigo y salí. No entiendo que puede ser tan importante como para que Heikkam y Aang tengan que luchar, y la teoría que tengo no me agrada para nada...

-o-o

Oh bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y que no te estés aburriendo con ésta historia...

Quise que Sokka mantuviera su personalidad porque pff...¡es Sokka!

Y wow, se que aunque yo lo cree, Heikkam se me hace extremadamente molesto, y nombrarlo como "príncipe" fue cómo regurgitar xD

Además de eso, no te recomiendo que esperes poco de Gikki...

Los comentarios, sugerencias y quemaduras de tercer grado son bienvenidas :3

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11-Entrenamiento

Buen día/noche estimado(a) lector(a), he de darle la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo.

¿Que acontece en vuestra existencia querido humano? Yo tengo la fortuna de informarle que me encuentro de maravilla ya que por fin he finalizado las tormentosas pruebas de conocimiento que los profesores acostumbran llamar "exámenes"...

*Escalofrío*

Quiero ofrecerle mis disculpas por no haber actualizado el fin de semana pasado (me fui de viaje a un ranchito :3) Y lamento informarle que no me veré tan disponible para tomarme la libertad de escribir durante semana santa así que este tal vez sea el último capítulo por un tiempo...

Pues para ya no arrebatar mas tiempo de su vida, le permitiré leer el capítulo a continuación. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Bueno ya, suficiente formalidad por el resto del mes...

Avatar:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece (*Shioro*)

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 11- Entrenamiento.

_Aang._

Había pasado cerca de media hora desde que Katara salió a tomar aire. Alcancé a sentarme sobre una de las sillas del comedor mientras Sokka lavaba los platos, aquella frase repitiéndose en mis cabeza...

"Algo que solo me permitiré dejar en tus manos."

El que la mano Katara fuera a estar en juego no hizo más que crear un nudo en mi garganta. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza intentando evadir aquella dolorosa imagen, ella, la chica que he amado por años, caminando hacia el altar en donde le espera alguien más, ella, compartiendo el momento más importante de su vida con otra persona que ni siquiera ama, una persona que, aunque no le conozco, sé que nunca podrá amarla tanto como yo...

Me detuve en seco...

Un suspiro escapó desde el fondo de mis pulmones al pensar que tal vez mi imaginación solo me está jugando una broma...en ningún lado de la carta dice que es ella por quien pelearemos; sin embargo ¡¿cómo podría no pensarlo ahora?!

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta, estaba por salir cuando escuché una voz detrás de mi.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca te decidirías...-Dijo Sokka.

-¿De qué hablas?- Respondí volteando a verlo.

-Oh, nada...- Dijo antes de recargarse sobre el borde de la entrada de la cocina.

Ya me había volteado hacia la puerta cuando le oí hablar de nuevo.

-Comenzaba a preguntarme si en verdad irías tras ella.- Dijo con una tranquilidad casi irreal.

Voltee a verlo y encontrándome con su mirada dejé a mi corazón hablar...

-Siempre iré tras ella.

Él asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegro.- Dijo.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la casa; sentí una fuerte briza golpearme el rostro y un feroz frío se apoderó de mi cuerpo, esto solo puede significar una cosa, una tormenta se avecina, una muy fuerte.

Miré por todos lados en busca de Katara pero los copos de nieve que el viento arrastraba no me ayudaban mucho que digamos. Pararon los minutos y no había rastro de Katara...

El viento se volvía cada vez más salvaje, entonces decidí entrar al establo donde descansaba Appa, no lo he visto en todo el día. Abrí la enorme puerta lentamente y me colé dentro permitiéndome recobrar el calor de mi cuerpo. Escuché el gruñido del alegre bisonte poco antes de sentir aquella enorme lengua cargarme por unos segundos.

-También te extrañé amigo.- Dije acariciando su nariz. En eso escuché un leve suspiro.

-¡¿Katara?!- Exclamé mientras corría y me arrodillaba frente a ella.- ¿Estás bien?

-Hola Aang...- Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

-Estaba preocupado...-Susurré en su oído.

-Lo siento...- Murmuró hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Acaricié su cabello y entonces sentí como su peso comenzó a vencer a mi equilibrio, en segundos caímos al suelo. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios mientras se recostaba sobre mi pecho.

-Sabes...-Dijo mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro, sus codos apoyados sobre el suelo a los lados de mi cuello.

-¿Qué?- Susurré, su suave respiración bailaba en mis labios mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Acabas de hacer que Sokka perdiera una apuesta...

La confusión fue clara en mi rostro al escuchar de nuevo esa risita.

-Sokka no creía que saldrías a buscarme, y menos en medio de una tormenta de nieve.- Respondió bajando la mirada.

Le abracé de la cintura sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse un poco, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras recargaba mi frente sobre la suya.

-Yo siempre te buscaré...hasta en una tormenta eléctrica...

Ella solo me sonrió antes de romper la distancia entre nuestros labios. Comenzó como un beso lento y dulce hasta que la calidez de nuestros cuerpos comenzó a aumentar, de repente atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes dándole un leve mordisco. Me detuve por un segundo y creo que ella lo notó pues hizo lo mismo poco después...

-L-lo siento...- Dije desviando la mirada, la vergüenza acumulándose en mis mejillas.

Su dedo índice encontró mis labios haciendo que lo que sea que fuera a salir de mi boca se quedara ahí.

-Shh...

No estoy seguro que fue lo que me llevó a tomar aquella mano que reposaba sobre mi boca y plantar un pequeño beso sobre ella. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras yo gozaba de la suavidad de su piel.

Sus labios encontraron los míos, entonces comenzó a besarme de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho... sus labios se deslizaban lentamente junto con los míos cuando su lengua encontró la mía. Un leve sentimiento de sorpresa me inundó, sin embargo no permitiría que eso acabara con nuestro beso.

Comencé a danzar junto con ella dentro de nuestras bocas, saboreando cada parte de su interior. Sentí su sonrisa en nuestro beso poco antes de separarse lentamente.

-Wow...- Susurramos a unisono.

Pase unos segundos atrapado en sus ojos antes de percatarme de nuestra posición...

La calidez de su cuerpo había robado tanto mi atención que no me di cuenta del momento en el que sus piernas se acomodaron a los lados de mi cadera, reposando sus rodillas en el frío suelo. Sus manos encontraron mis hombros mientras me sentaba lentamente, ahora ella era quien se ruborizaba.

Nerviosa, soltó una risita antes de plantar un pequeño beso en mi nariz.

-Será mejor ir a dormir...-Susurró.- Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar.

-De acuerdo.- Dije antes de cargarla en mis brazos y caminando hacia la cola de Appa.

Dejó salir una carcajada antes de caer sobre la cola del bisonte junto conmigo.

-¡Aang!

-¿Que? Hace demasiado frío como para salir, ¿no crees?

Una hermosa sonrisa cruzó por sus labios antes de encontrar los míos. Fue cuestión de minutos para que ambos quedáramos profundamente dormidos.

-.-.-

_Katara._

Me molesta un poco pensar que pudimos haber pasado toda la mañana recostados en los brazos del otro de no ser por mi torpe hermano a quien "le dio por alimentar a Appa". Aang y yo nos vimos obligados a despertar y desayunar a la fuerza luego del horrible sermón de Sokka, sin embargo no todo fue tan mal, quiero decir, aún pudimos tomarnos de las manos por debajo de la mesa.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que estuviéramos listos para comenzar a practicar. Ya llevábamos un tiempo sobre Appa en busca de un buen lugar cuando esa idea me llegó a la mente. Aang no hizo más que arquear una de sus cejas luego de que le pidiera tomar las riendas del bisonte.

Decidí aterrizar frente a la entrada de aquel viejo glaciar, tantos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo.

-¿Que es este lugar?- Preguntó Aang con cierto aire de sorpresa.

-Aquí solía venir a practicar agua-control de pequeña.- Dije antes de dejar salir aquel suspiro que ni siquiera recordaba retener.

Pasamos por la enorme grieta que llevaba a mi viejo escondite, recuerdo haberlo nombrado como mi guarida luego de que Sokka y sus amigos pusieran el letrero de "No se admiten niñas" sobre la puerta de la pequeña cabaña que habían construido.

Por supuesto que la humedad ya había acabado con el grueso edredón que tenía sobre la parte rocosa del suelo, al lado de ésta un charco bajo la pequeña caída de agua que construí yo misma hace tanto tiempo.

-Es genial...- Dijo Aang mientras exploraba el gran hoyo.- ¿Por que elegiste éste lugar?

-Bueno...-Dije permitiéndome sonreír ante el recuerdo.- Tú ya me mostraste tu guarida, supongo que ahora estamos a mano...

Se acercó a mi lentamente y con su mano sobre mi hombro, plantó un beso sobre mi frente.

-Será mejor comenzar...-Dije sonriendo, un cosquilleo en mis mejillas.

Tomamos nuestras posiciones y comenzamos a ensayar las formas más básicas, debo decir que Aang aprende rápido, he tenido pupilos antes y para ser honesta me he llegado a sentir celosa en algunas ocasiones pero con Aang, es algo extraño, es como si algo dentro mío no me lo permitiera. ¿Acaso así es como se siente el amor?

Decidimos tomar un descanso poco antes de que anocheciera por completo, Aang tomó una de las sábanas que había guardado en la montura de Appa y la colocó sobre el suelo. Me senté sobre ella para reposar un poco, un ligero sentimiento de pánico me invadió al verlo salir de la cueva; sin embargo el aire volvió a mis pulmones cuando entró de nuevo, una canasta de pic-nic en mano.

-La cena está lista.- Dijo sentándose al lado mío en la sábana.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa antes de plantar un beso sobre su mejilla.

Fue una cena tranquila y placentera. El tiempo se fue volando entre pláticas acerca de nuestras viejas aventuras en el Polo. Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

De un momento a otro las paredes semi-transparentes que rodeaban la cueva se comenzaron a iluminar, una bella combinación de colores se veía reflejada tras el hielo.

-¡Una Aurora Boreal!- Exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

Corrimos hacia la brillante nieve que nos esperaba fuera de el ice-berg. Los colores danzaban con una gracia única mientras sentía la cálida mano de Aang tomar la mía, mis ojos encontraron los suyos poco antes de robarle aquel beso, sin duda podría acostumbrarme a esta nueva forma de entrenar.

-.-.-

Tribu Agua del Norte.

_Heikkam._

Vaya asistentes los que me conseguí...

No hacen más que ir de ahí para allá tratando de hacer lo que les ordeno, todos al mismo tiempo y eso solo logra que me estorben aún más.

Escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse lentamente detrás mío.

-Príncipe Heikkam...-Dice Kianon, tan cobarde como solo ella podría ser.- Su...su entrenamiento debía haber comenzado hace una hora...

Una leve rabia comienza a hacerse presente en la boca de mi estómago.

-Dime algo Kianon...- Digo mientras mi mirada se clava en la ventana.- ¿Desde cuando una torpe asistente personal se atreve a darle órdenes a su superior?

-Señor, lo lamento...so-solo quería avisarle que está anocheciendo, y que de ser así no podrá ver nada mientras practica.

Un suspiro escapa de mi boca. Además de torpe, estúpida...

-Kianon, hoy hay luna llena- Digo volteando a verla por primera vez, el miedo haciéndose presente en sus temblorosos hombros.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto?

Su mirada baja al suelo.

-Que quiere que mantenga a los demás habitantes lejos...-Susurra

-Que quiero que mantengas a los habitantes lejos, correcto.

Ella solo se inclina y abandona la habitación.

No me puedo permitir perder esta batalla...¿Katara?...por favor, supongo que me servirá para complacerme por algún tiempo, sin embargo el premio mayor lo ganaré en cuanto la sangre del Avatar quede en mis manos, y junto con ella, el trono de la Tribu agua del Sur...

Pero mientras esto sucede tendré que pasar el mayor tiempo posible cerca del Jefe, quien sabe, tal vez sepa algo de lo que quiera enterarme...

-o-o

Bueno, lamento ese repentino corte...

Dejaré de darle tantas vueltas al tema así que prepárate, por que el siguiente capítulo será el que lo decida todo. *Risa malvada*

Recuerda que los comentarios, sugerencias, perros rabiosos y jalones de cabello son bienvenidos :3

Gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12-Hermosa y despiadada locura

Alo! Lo prometido es deuda...traigo prisa así que solo quiero agradecerte por milésima ves al seguir leyendo X3

Volveré a mi casa hasta el Lunes así que puede que tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo, aún así comenzaré escribirlo para no tardar tanto, se acercan algunos exámenes así que lamento si desaparezco de nuevo en el transcurso de la semana.

-o-o

=El Sello del Mañana=

Capítulo 12- Hermosa y despiadada locura.

Tribu Agua del Sur.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse anunciado la llegada de un nuevo día, un muy esperado día...  
Aang fue el primero en despertarse, y aprovechado la frescura de la mañana decidió meditar un poco acerca de la batalla que le había mantenido entrenando por las últimas dos semanas. Muchas cosas cruzaban por su cabeza, cosas que no le permitirían darse el lujo de perder esta batalla.  
El mensaje de que Aang se encontraba en el Polo Sur no tardó más de cuatro días en llegar a los oídos de los monjes, sin embargo el consejo le permitió permanecer en la tribu para que terminara su entrenamiento y, a pesar de no haber sido informados de la pelea entre él y el Príncipe Heikkam, aceptaron el trato de ir a recogerlo a la mañana siguiente del encuentro. Afortunadamente nadie de la tribu a excepción de Katara, Sokka, Hakoda y Bato sabían que Aang era el Avatar, lo que le dio un poco más de libertad para pasar tiempo con Katara, una relación de la que ya toda la tribu estaba enterada; el nuevamente calvo joven ya era visto como parte de la tribu desde hacía días atrás, sin embargo eso estaba por cambiar...

Éste sería el último día de entrenamiento de agua-control para el Avatar Aang, y probablemente el último en el que vería a Katara antes de comenzar sus lecciones con los siguientes joven se encontraba en una especie de trance cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente.

-¿Aang?

Katara se adentró en el cuarto e hincándose frente al joven, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos. Los ojos de Aang se abrieron lentamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Aang.

-Buenos días, ¿cuánto llevas despierto?

-Poco más que tú...- Respondió removiendo un escurridizo mechón de cabello del rostro de Katara.- ...tal vez media hora.

La joven le obsequió una sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro su mirada bajó al suelo captando la atención de Aang.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó tomando su mano.

-Todo será diferente después de hoy, ¿no es así?

La mirada de Aang se clavó en los ojos de Katara mientras colocaba su mano sobre la que ocupaba su mejilla.

-Katara...

Los ojos de la joven se cerraron lentamente, entonces sintió aquellos suaves labios encontrar los suyos, no pudo evitar el escape de aquella sonrisa.

-La pelea será a media noche...- Susurró Katara.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Aang, la confusión haciéndose presente en sus ojos.

-Hoy hay luna llena, Aang.

El corazón del joven Avatar dejó de palpitar por un segundo, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-Lo sé.

-Aang, no quiero que te lastime...

-No lo hará.- Dijo.

Una leve sonrisa apareció sobre los labios del chico antes de tomar la suave mano que sujetaba su mejilla y plantar un beso sobre ella.

-¿Trato hecho?- Dijo, sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

Katara desvió la mirada temerosamente, Aang comenzaba a preocuparse cuando sintió aquella otra mano acercarlo a un lento y apasionado beso. Aún sorprendido , comenzó a besarle de vuelta dándose la oportunidad de saborear cada ricón de su boca, se separaron permitiendo que sus alientos revolotearan en los labios del otro.

-Trato hecho.- Murmuró Katara.

_Katara._

La tensión que se formó en el ambiente logró que la gente en la Tribu se distanciara como no lo habían hecho en años, incluso Sokka había estado menos fastidioso que de costumbre.  
Aang y yo decidimos alejarnos un poco para seguir entrenando. Debo admitir que su enrenamiento fue más que rápido, no dudo en que ganará pero aún así Heikkam no deja de preocuparme, sé de lo que es capaz. Le supliqué a papá que la pelea no fuera a muerte por respeto a las creencias de Aang, Heikkam aceptó; solo espero que sepa que no le perderé de vista. Un maestro-sangre no es fácil de detener, puedo decirlo por experiencia.  
Luego de precticar el movimiento del pulpo por tercera vez decidimos tomarnos un descanso, podía ver como la ansiedad se adueñaba de Aang con cada minuto que pasaba;creo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas tazas de té he preparado hoy.  
Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos en camino al centro de la tribu, el campo de batalla. Un barco llegó a la orilla y una extraña sensación presionó contra mi pecho al ver a Heikkam acercarse a la plaza, me aferré con fuerza al brazo de Aang, algo escondía detrás de aquella detestable mirada.  
Y sin previo aviso, Aang me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo...-Susurró antes de plantar un beso sobre mi frente.

-Yo también te amo. Ten cuidado, porfavor.

Asintió y me soltó segundos después, se dirigió al centro de la plaza donde le esperaban Heikkam y otro hombre. Un círculo de gente se comenzaba a formar alrededor de ellos antes de que aquel extraño alzara el brazo para captar la atención de aquellos que no dejaban de susurrarse entre si.

-Gracias. Me enorgullece presentar a los jovenes guerreros que lucharán esta noche por...

_Aang._  
Mi corazón se detuvo.

-...la mano de la Princesa Katara.- Dijo.

Mi mirada se clavó en Heikkam quien solo me lanzó una mirada de desprecio seguida por una despiadada sonrisa.- Las reglas son simples, deben inmovilizar a su oponente utilizando únicamente agua-control, el primero que logre los tres asaltos gana. Ahora les pediré que se inclinen ante el otro como muestra de respeto.  
Heikkam dirigió sus total atención a mis movimientos, sin embargo se negó a inclinarse y solo se alejó de mi unos metros para tomar su lugar cerca de una de las fuentes de la plaza. Le miré un poco extrañado antes de alejarme y colocarme en mi lugar, entre nosotros estaba el hombre que había anunciado el encuentro, el mismo que en un veloz movimiento sacó una pequeña bandera azul marino, la batalla comenzó.  
Heikkam se acercó a mi con una gran cantidad de agua rodeando sus brazos mientras yo tomaba la nieve del suelo y la movía alrededor mío para formar el pulpo. Logré evitar muchos de sus ataques con los tentáculos, entonces alzó una enorme ola y la estrelló contra mí antes de congelara dejándome inmóvil a varios metros del suelo, derretí el agua y la convertí en un látigo que lancé cerca de tres veces a sus pies haciéndole retroceder.  
Pude escuchar el fuerte gruñido que dejó escapar luego de apretar sus puños. Hizo un movimiento congelando la nieve bajo mis pies, se acercó a mi y me sujetó del cuello, el hielo comenzó a escalar por mi cuerpo mientras su fría mano comenzaba a asfixiarme, ya me costaba demasiado respirar cuando escuché un silbato. Él solo se detuvo y se alejó de mi, como si hubiese quedado insatisfecho con su trabajo.  
Derretí el hielo que ni siquiera se molestó en quitar, entonces sentí un punzante dolor en mi cuello, acerqué mi mano dejando que el dolor se hiciera presente; un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver la sangre que rodaba por mi brazo.

-¡Aang!

Logré ver a Katara correr hacia mi mientras el peso de mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más grande, mis rodillas y manos encontraron el frío suelo cuando ella llegó, noté su mano paralizarse frente a mi herida y cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir el agua recorrer mi cuello, un alivio casi instantáneo se adueñó de mi, un suspiro escapó de mis labios.

Me abrazó con fuerza y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Estoy bien...- Dije tomándole de los hombros y plantando un veloz beso sobre su cabeza. Su ceño se frunció, pero trató de disfrazar su preocupación evadiendo la mirada y asintiendo forzadamente.

Varios gritos de protesta se hacían presentes para el hombre que se suponía debía supervisar que la pelea fuera justa; aún así, ahora no era más que un extraño en la tribu.  
El segundo asalto comenzó con Heikkam tratando de congelarme al suelo de nuevo, en cierta forma me alegró recordarle que soy un maestro aire, sé de tácticas de evasión.

-¡Vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?!- Gritó alzando otra ola y transformándola en picos de hielo que disparó en mi dirección.-¡Y así te crees digno de la mano de alguien de la realeza de la Tribu del Agua!

Por alguna razón ese movimiento fue muy difícil de esquivar, su forma de lanzar era más de atacar a matar que a inmovilizar.  
De un segundo a otro comenzaba a sentirme más débil, mis ataques se volvían cada vez más fáciles de evadir, esa ardiente sensación que corría por mis venas comenzaba a expandirse por mi cuerpo, y por segunda ocasión, perdí el asalto.  
El tercer asalto comenzó, traté de atacar en cuanto la bandera se alzó pero algo me mantenía aferrado al suelo, miré hacia mis pies pensando que Heikkam me había congelado de nuevo, sin embargo él solo estaba de pie a varios metros de mí; noté su mano moverse de una manera extraña, parecía controlar algo pero a la vez nada, de repente el dolor dentro de mi llegó a un punto en el que me hizo colapsar sobre el suelo.  
Mis manos encontraron mi nuca y mis codos se enterraban en el suelo, alcé la mirada para encontrar la de Heikkam, su mano se movía cada ves más rápido y la familiar sensación se hacía cada vez más inaguantable. En eso logré ver un látigo de agua saliendo a mis espaldas, el mismo que le golpeó la mano. El dolor se desvaneció.  
Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con Katara corriendo hacia él, lista para atacar pero de repente Heikkam alzó la mano en su dirección. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver el cuerpo de Katara elevándose en el aire.  
Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que comencé a correr hacia Heikkam, pero si logré sentir cuando mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo a solo unos metros de él. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Katara, pude ver un leve movimiento en sus labios...

-Lo siento...-Susurró. Entonces Heikkam hizo un nuevo movimiento, un desgarrador grito escapó de ella y segundos después su cuerpo calló al suelo.

Solo recuerdo una profunda rabia inundándome antes de que todo se volviera negro, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando más no sabía qué era...

* * *

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en la habitación en la que me había quedado estos últimos días, por un segundo pensé que todo había sido un sueño hasta que noté la presencia de Gyatso sentado en la orilla de la cama.  
-¿Gyatso?...- Murmuré mientras intentaba sentarme, sin embargo un terrible dolor en mi pecho me obligó a detenerme.  
Su mano encontró mi espalda y me ayudó a sentarme poco a poco.

-Trata de no moverte mucho...-Dijo posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunté un poco alarmado.

-Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo, Aang.- Dijo arqueando una ceja.

Bajé la mirada y en eso noté las vendas que cubrían mi pecho.

-¿Qué me pasó?...-Dije volteando a verlo, en eso alguien más importante ocupó mi mente.- ¡¿Donde está Katara?!

Gyatso dejó salir un suspiro y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento.  
-Anoche entraste en el estado Avatar por demasiado tiempo, Aang.- Dijo, el dolor reflejado en su mirada.- Varios maestros agua intentaron detenerte pero tu bloqueabas cualquier ataque que se te lanzara, tuvieron que recurrir a un maestro sangre para hacerte quedar inconsciente.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y volví a la pregunta que más me importaba.

-¿Donde está Katara?...

-o-o-

Wow, lamento dejarte así...

Primera vez que escribo una escena de acción así que espero que no haya estado tan mal, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
